Feliz San Valentín
by Japanapa
Summary: One-shot... Se sitúa en el capítulo 3x13. Blaine está en reposo por su ojo, extraña mucho a Kurt y termina soprendiéndole en el día de San Valentín


**Hola a todos/as**, este es mi primer fic en esta página, la verdad es que hace años que leo fics aquí y siempre me ha entusiasmado escribir uno hasta que por fin lo hice. Espero que les guste este pequeño one-shoot que escribí, si les gusta háganmelo saber porque tengo pensado en hacer un fic largo si me va bien con este. Disfruten!

Si no les gusta igualmente háganmelo saber para ver en qué puedo mejorar :)

Me base en el capítulo 3x13 de Glee, la verdad es que luego de ver The Break Up quedé con una especie de depresión por Klaine, soy fanática de esta pareja, por lo cual quise recordar los lindos momentos de esta hermosa pareja, y así es como nació este pequeño relato.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Glee ni los personajes de este fic me pertenecen, pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.

* * *

Se sentía triste, angustiado... solo. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Estar en su casa, acostado todo el día, viendo televisión y no haciendo nada, seguramente es una situación que a cualquier estudiante legustaría tener, pero no a él. Porsupuesto la situación le favorecía pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que no fuera pensar en él, en como estar separados simplemente dos días ya le afectaba en su humor y hacía que le extrañara tanto.

Se pasaba un cuarto del día maldiciendo a Sebastián, porque llegó para arruinarlo todo, porque quizo dañar a su novio pero porsupuesto él no lo permitió y se interpuso entre ellos, porque lo daño a el mismo, porque tendría una maldita cirugía en el ojo por sea lo que sea que el slushie que le había lanzado tenía, pero por sobre todo maldecía que por ese maldito granizado no podía estar con Kurt, su novio, en la escuela.

Se pasaba otro cuarto del día asustado por la cirugía que tendría pronto, esperaba no quedar ciego y sabía que no lo haría. Pero aún así siempre habían esas inseguridades, ¿y si surgía algún inconveniente? necesitaba recuperarse lo más pronto posible porque tenía planeado un gran regreso, no quería que un maldito problema arruinara sus planes.

¿Y el resto del día? simplemente se la pasaba echando de menos a Kurt, el contacto de su mano, el olor de su perfume que lo invadía cada vez que se abrazaban, la forma en que le escuchaba aunque lo que hablaran no le interesara en lo más mínimo, la forma en que cada vez que lo besaba el ojiazul se sonrojaba, las mariposas que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de él y porsupuesto, el sabor de sus labios, esos labios que eran tan adictivos y que podría estar besando todo el día. Quería a Kurt con él para siempre.

- Maldito Sebastian, arruinaste todo.

Hubo unos leves golpes en la puerta, Blaine masculló un 'pase' pensando que sería su madre que le llevaba algo de comer, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. La persona que asomaba la cabeza a través de su puerta no era nada más ni nada menos la persona por la cual no podía tener la mente tranquila.

- Kurt! - Blaine sonreía, estaba feliz, muy feliz.

- Hola Blaine - Kurt se acercó a su novio y depositó un beso en los labios de este - lo siento si vine sin avisar, pensé que no podría pero me liberé de lo que debía hacer asi que vine de todos modos.

- Está bien Kurt, no tienes que explicarte, estoy feliz de que hayas venido, sea o no sea sorpresa siempre estaré dispuesto y feliz de verte.

Kurt sonrií ante la frase de su novio, aunque Blaine no se consideraba un romántico siempre salía con esas frases que al ojiazul le hacían sentir feliz y especial.

- Qué tal estás? cómo está tu ojo?

- Todo bien, solo he estado aburriéndome todo el día

- Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar y faltar a la escuela, deberías aprovechar

- No si eso implica no poder verte

Y ahí estaba, Kurt se sonrojaba por lo que Blaine le dijo mientras este sonreía abiertamente, cuando las mejillas del ojiazul se ponían rojizas, hacían un contraste con su blanca piel que solo lo hacía lucir más hermoso y perfecto, provocando que las mariposas que Blaine sentía se movieran aún más descontroladas de lo que estaban.

Kurt comenzó a tomar asiento en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Blaine pero este lo detuvo - Recuestate conmigo - El ojiazul no pudo resistirse porque la verdad es que en el fondo tenía muchas ganas de estar cerca de su novio.

- Si pudiera estar aquí recostado contigo, cada vez que enferme o deba faltar, definitivamente estaría feliz de no ir a la escuela

Era verdad, si Blaine pudiera estar recostado, sintiendo el cuerpo de Kurt junto al suyo, transmitiéndole calor, con el perfume del ojiazul invadiéndole, con este acariciando su cabello y saboreando sus labios como lo hacía justo ahora, definitivamente trataría de faltar a la escuela más seguido.

La fiesta estaba increíble, todos estaban junto a sus parejar pasando un buen rato, el ambiente estaba lleno de amor por todas partes, había buena música y mucha comida. No se podía esperar menos de una fiesta de Sugar Motta. Pero aún así, con toda la entretención y sus amigos rodeándole, Kurt Hummel se sentía solo, quería estar con Blaine

- Sugar, sé que te prometí que vendría y lo hice, lo siento mucho pero no estoy de ánimo, me iré a casa o tal vez a casa de Blaine

- Porfavor no te vayas! ya viene el show principal y no creo que haya alguien en casa de Blaine

- De qué estas hablando? porsupuesto que Blaine está en su casa, te recuerdo que aún está reposando por la cirugía

- Oh como sea, solo quédate si? ya estás aquí, si tienes demasiadas ganas de irte te vas pero después del show

Refunfuñando Kurt tomó asiento en una mesa cercana al escenario junto a sus amigas. Luego de que Sugar diera un discurso a todos los enamorados del lugar, las chicas que acompañaban a Kurt se pusieron de pie y tomaron lugar en el escenario, las miró extrañado... pero se sorprendió aún más cuando escuchó esa voz a sus espaldas.

- Feliz San Valentín a todos!

Blaine... oh Blaine, solo él podía usar un ridículo parche de corazón para luego mostrar su ojo totalmente sano, solo él escogería una canción como Love Shack para cantar al público y que en el fondo era cantada para él, solo él le pediría que le ayudara a cantar en medio de la canción sólo para escuchar sus voces unidas, solo él le diría una pequeña mentira solo para impresionarlo, solo él le sonreía de esa manera que le hacía sentir especial, solo él lo sorprendía de esa forma haciendo que su corazón amenace con explotar.

- Perdona por tanta incertidumbre estos días, quería sorprenderte - Blaine se sentaba junto a Kurt en la terraza de Breadstix, salieron para tener un momento a solas después de tanto tiempo

- Definitivamente lo hiciste

- Fue algo pequeño, perdón por mentirte diciéndote que tenía más tiempo de reposo, quería hacer este día algo distinto

- Me encantó - Kurt no resistió y abrazó a Blaine con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como el moreno inmediatamente le correspondía transmitiéndole todo su cariño - Te extrañé mucho Blaine, ni te imaginas cuanto

- Yo también Kurt, demasiado

- Feliz día de los enamorados Blaine. Te amo

- El primero como pareja, el segundo juntos y vienen muchos más

Ambos se miraron a los ojos transmitiéndose lo que las palabras no eran capaces de describir. Y ahí bajo las luces de la terraza, abrazados y en la compañía del otro, se besaron, pudiendo expresar por fin todo el anhelo de esos días y lo mucho que se extrañaron, se besaron una y otra vez para así demostrarse sin cansancio cuan enamorados estaban del otro

- También te amo Kurt, te amo con la vida.

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado :)


End file.
